Forseti
thumb|300px|Forseti sentado en juicio (1881) por Carl Emil DoeplerForseti (Nórdico antiguo: "el presidente") es un dios Æsir de la justicia y reconciliación en la mitología nórdica. Se le identifica generalmente con Fosite, un dios de los frisones. Jacob Grimm señaló que si, como afirma Adán de Bremen, la isla sagrada de Fosite era Heligoland, lo habría convertido en un candidato ideal como deidad conocida tanto por frisones como escandinavos, pero que es sorprendente que no sea mencionada por Saxo Grammaticus.Jacob Grimm, Deutsche Mythologie|Teutonic Mythology, tr. James Steven Stallybrass, volume 1 London: Bell, 1882, p. 231. Grimm interpretó que Forseti, "praeses", era una forma más antigua del nombre, primero postulando un equivalente en alto alemán antiguo sin equivalente *forasizo (cf. alemán moderno Vorsitzender "quien preside").Grimm, p. 231. pero luego prefiriendo una derivación de fors, una "corriente de torbellino" o "catarata", conectado al manantial y a la veneración del dios por los pueblos marítimos.Grimm, p. 232, note 2; volume 4 (Supplement, 1883) p. 1360. Es posible que FOsite es el nombre más antiguo y Forseti sea una etimología popular.Jan de Vries, Altgermanische Religionsgeschichte, volume 2, 2nd ed. Berlin: de Gruyter, 1957, repr. 1970, p. 283. Según el filólogo alemán Hans Kuhn, la forma germánica Fosite es linguísticamente idéntica al griego Poseidón, por lo que el nombre original debió haberse introducido antes del cambio de sonido protoalemán, probablemente a través de marineros griegos que compraban ámbar.Hans Kuhn, Kleine Schriften IV: Aufsätze aus den Jahren 1968-1976, ed. D. Hofmann, Berlin/New York 1978, p. 186-188. El viajero griego Piteas de Masilia (Actual Marsella), quien describió el comercio de ámbar, es conocido por haber visitado la región en torno al 325 a.C. Forseti nórdico thumb|Forseti, 1680. Según Snorri Sturluson en la Edda prosaica, Forseti es el hijo de Baldr y Nanna. Su hogar es Glitnir, que significa "brillando", refiriéndose a sus tribunales de plata y pilares dorado, que radiaban luz que podía verse a gran distancia.Gylfaginning ch. 32: text and translation online at voluspa.org. El suyo es el mejor de los tribunales; todos los que iban ante él salían reconciliados. Esto sugiere habilidad en la mediación y es un contraste al dios Týr, quien no es llamado reconciliador de hombres.Gylfaginning ch. 25, tr. Arthur Gilchrist Brodeur, online at voluspa.org. Sin embargo, como señala de Vries, la única base para asociar a Forseti con la justicia parece ser su nombre;De Vries, p. 283. no hay pruebas en la mitología nórdica que lo corrobore. "Pone a dormir todos los pleitos" o "calma todas las contiendas" pudieron ser una adicción posterior a la es trofa que cita Snorri, de la cual deriva la información.Hilda R. Ellis Davidson, Gods and Myths of Northern Europe, London: Pelican, 1964, repr. Penguin, 1990, ISBN 0-14-013627-4; repr. as Gods and Myths of the Viking Age, New York: Bell, 1981, ISBN 0-517-33644-8, p. 171. El primer elemento del nombre Forsetlund (Nórdico antiguo Forsetalundr), una granja en la parroquia de Onsøy ('isla de Odín'), en el este de Noruega, parece ser el caso genitivo de Forseti, ofreciendo pruebas que fue adorado allí.E.O.G. Turville-Petre,Myth and Religion of the North: The Religion of Ancient Scandinavia, London, Weidenfeld, 1964, p. 238. Forseti frisón Según La vida de San Willibrord de Alcuino de York, el santo visitó una isla entre Frisia y Dinamarca dedicada a Fosite y llamada FOsitesland por el dios allí venerado. Era tan sagrado que había un manantial sagrado del que tenía que extraerse el agua en silencio . Willibrord profanó el manantial bautizando a la gente a él y matando allí a una vaca. Altfrid cuenta la misma historia de San Ludgero.De Vries, p. 282. Adán de Bremen narra la historia y añade que la isla era Heiligland, es decir, Heligoland.Gesta Hammaburgensis ecclesiae pontificum Book IV (Descriptio insularum aquilonis), ch. 3. También hay una leyenda tardomedieval de los orígenes de las leyes frisonas escritas. Queriendo reunir los códigos legales escritos para todos sus súbditos, Carlomagno invocó a doce representantes del pueblo frisón, los Āsegas ("habladores de la ley"), y les pidió que recitara las leyes de su pueblo. Cuando no podían hacerlo tras varios días, les dejó elegir entre la muerte, la esclavitud y ser dejados a la deriva en una barca sin timón. Eligieron el último y rezaron por ayuda, apareciendo un décimotercer hombre, con un hacha dorada en su hombro. Dirigió el bote usando su hacha y los lanzó a tierra; apareció un manantial donde aterrizaron. Les enseñó las leyes y desapareció.Ellis Davidson, pp. 171-72.Thomas L. Mackey, Frisian, Trends in Linguistics, The Hague: Mouton, 1981, ISBN 90-279-3128-3, pp. 63-64 calls this "the king Karl and King Redbad episode" and notes there are several versions.Translation of the legend by OrderInTheQuartz, "The Legend Of Forseti's Appearance At Sea", Forseti Resource Pages, 2013. El extraño y el manantial se identificaron tradicionalmente con Fosite y el manantial sagrado de Fositesland. Sin embargo, los académicos modernos son extremadamente críticos con esta hipótesis, ya que el atributo del hacha se asocia normalmente con Thor, no con Forseti.Willy Krogmann, 'Die friesische Sage von der Findung des Rechts', in: Zeitschrift für Rechtsgeschichte, Germanische Abteilung 84 (1967), pp. 72-127. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Nórdicos Categoría:Dioses de la justicia